Journey Through A Lifetime
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Draco thinks back on his life and the clear image of Ginny Weasley comes back to him. Memories come leaking back to his mind, and then he realizes what he's lost. One shot!


**Title: **Journey Through A Lifetime****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

She was a bizarre person. The first time he'd ever seen her, had just been a flash of hair and he'd assumed she was a Weasley. Sometimes, laughing and on the other hand crying her eyes out. How he'd always remember her was through her eyes. She'd seen through him. She'd told him later on in their life that the first time she ever met him, she'd seen right through his icy blue eyes.

She had never mistranslated him. Ever. She'd noticed him that one time, and after that, she'd barged her way into his heart. He could remember it like yesterday. She'd come right up to him and she'd forced him to open up to her. Had screamed at him for hiding his true identity. Had offered to tutor him in Herbology. Had read him books upon books about magical plants and fungi just so he could remember all of it and pass his Herbology exam. She'd read on even when her throat had become constricted. She'd taken the opportunity to just press her lips against his, and then had continued on reading, only to stop and question him. The whole ordeal had reminded him of an intermezzo. In fact, whenever he was around her, it seemed he was performing.

That was however, at the beginning. As she'd slowly broke through him, he'd began to see life as it was supposed to have always been. Every moment he'd spent with her had been like a destined day.

She'd crumbled up his walls one by one, each brick falling slowly, him clinging on to them for dear life. Bit by bit she'd made her way into his heart. And then he'd never let her escape. He'd kept her there forever, by presenting a ring to her with an oriental pearl on it. She'd told him she liked pearls.

He could remember her looking at the ring and he could only guess what she was thinking. He'd presented it like a distraction from their row. And she'd accepted the distraction gladly.

He could remember what great time they'd had. The time they'd spent together as close to heaven as he'd ever gotten.

She'd given everything up for him. He only had to guess how much she loved him. Her signs of love towards him were endless, yet he couldn't think of a single thing that was a token of his love for her besides the jewelry that he'd presented her with at a daily basis.

She'd given him a life. She'd taught him how to live life and enjoy the wonders of the world. She'd loved him like no one else ever had. She'd given him two beautiful children. A boy and a girl. And then she'd disappeared.

Disappeared off to where she belonged. With the stars in heaven. He'd had time to say goodbye, but hadn't. It simply hadn't been the time. He'd gone to the cemetery every day, at six in the morning to visit her. His routine hadn't ever changed.

He'd had no support. It was upon him to raise his children without a mother. But how could he raise children without a mother. He'd never had a childhood or any experience with children? It was then that he knew why God had made such a grave decision with their life. The kids were his proof of love for her. It was his challenge to show the world how much she had taught him.

He had to teach the kids to enjoy life. To live life like they should. They didn't need grandparents. They didn't need a family. All his kids had ever need were their parents, but that was okay. He could try to be both parents.

Anora and Terrence. He'd named them from the choices of their mother's name. They'd just celebrated both of their tenth birthday about a week ago and he suddenly realized that his wife had had good reason to them then Anora and Terrence. For Anora, was full of light and happiness, and Terrence was so tender and gracious with every little thing, any woman would be lucky to have him.

He'd taught his children well. Within a year they'd be going off to Hogwarts where complications would arise and he'd have to tell them about Uncle Ron and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Lucius.

They were his life right now. Anora reminded him of the one woman he'd ever loved in his life. He'd been happy to see that Anora had taken some of his characteristics like his blonde hair and his blue eyes. His son however,had red hair and hazel eyes. Both of his children however, had hearts like their mother's and for that, Draco couldn't be more grateful.

He couldn't keep them safe forever. He'd have to let them go and they'd face their dangers alone. And then he'd be with his Ginny, watching over them from up above.

**Finis**


End file.
